Taoretsu
by Kimichan13
Summary: After the defeating of the Kishin Asura, things return to how they once were. However sometime later, all the kishin eggs are being destroyed before the DWMA has a chance to send someone to deplete them. Who is the person capable of this? And what is their relation with Black Star? If you review you can go on my WALL OF FAME! Just check out my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa! It's me again and i have decided to write this story while i'm trying to get over a lovely writers block for my Twi-FB crossover.

This came to me in a dream (Day dream in history actually) and so i created this story out of that inspiring dream.

Please reveiw.

I do not own any of the soul eater characters just Kyoru, Shiro and Kuro:)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mission Assigment.**

Soul transformed back as they fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Ugh that was tiring." Maka complained. Soul swallowed the keishin egg with an easy gulp. He licked his lips. "Yo Maka, sense any other Keishin eggs around here?" Soul asked with a bored voice. Maka closed her eyes. "Hai, but only one. And Black Star and Tsubaki are dealing with it." Soul shrugged and stood; stretching his arms. "Well we shouldn't get in his way of transcending God. Let's head back to the DWMA."

/\

\/

Black Star crouched. "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." He ordered. "Hai." Tsubaki said and transformed. He held her close to his face and took a deep breath. "Assassin's rule number 1, Blend into the shadows…hold your breath, wait for your target to let down his guard." He watched as the man laughed and dropped his prey on the ground as he picked up the soul. "Assassin's rule number 2, tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions." Tsubaki whispered. She was proud of Black Star who was actually listening for once. After they had defeated the Kishin Asura, he'd really settled down into a more mature assassin. But of course Black Star was Black Star and she could feel him almost bursting from restraint. Black Star's eyes penetrated the man's back as if trying to see the man's soul. Everyone knew his sixth sense sucked though. "Assassin's rule number 3, Strike down your target befo- !" The man fell to the ground clutching his pierced chest. His body dissipated and his kishin egg soul fell into the awaiting hands. The girl glanced up and spotted Black Star, her eyes widening. Black Star blinked and she was gone.

/\

\/

Kid looked up to see Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki file in. "How was the mission?" He asked. "How'd the mission go?" He asked. Maka and Soul sighed. "Easy. Everything is easy after the Kishin." They muttured. Kid looked at Tsubaki who was looking over at Black Star worriedly. "Did something go wrong with your part of the mission Tsubaki, Black Star?" Everyone was surprised when Black Star didn't answer with his usual pompous manner. Black Star stared intently at his paper. He couldn't even read what it said as he was too busy thinking. "Hey Tsubaki, did he get defeated or something?" Soul asked. Tsubaki shook her head. "No, maybe he's just disappointed." She murmured. "Disappointed?" Maka repeated. Tsubaki nodded without looking away from her meister. "Hai, we never did defeat that kishin egg after all." She said quietly. Everyone's heads snapped up. "Eh? But it was gone when Maka sea-" "Attention, we shall begin our class now." Sensei said. "Yes Mifune-sensei." Everyone chimed.

/\

\/

Black Star glanced up when a hand grasped his shoulder. It was Soul. "Black Star what's up? Wanna come play basketball with us?" The weapon asked. Black Star didn't look up. "I'll be out in a minute." He answered. Soul looked at him intensely before dropping his hand and walked out of the class. Black Star stared at the untouched piece of paper in front of him before getting to his feet. Whoever she was, she wouldn't stop him from transcending God.

/\

\/

Kyoru sat weighing the kishin egg in her hand. "Oi Kyoru are you gonna let one of us eat that?" Kuro growled. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "Leave her alone Kuro. Cant you tell she's troubled?" Shiro asked. She lay with her white hair falling down over her eyes but you could tell she was glaring at her partner weapon. Kyoru glanced at her two weapons. "I sense another kishin egg." She whispered. The two transformed into dual dao swords; one black and the other white. Kyoru swept her silver hair back before jumping into the night.

/\

\/

"Five thousand three hundred and sixty nine, five thousand three hundred and seventy, five thousand three hundred and seventy one…" Black Star counted as he did the press-ups. Tsubaki walked in and smiled at his determined look. "Any closer to transcending God?" she asked. Black Star nodded his head. "Hai, of course. Is there anything on the mission board that we can do?" He questioned. Tsubaki looked at him. "Actually I came here to tell you; Lord Death wishes to see us." Black Star looked up. "Well then what are you waiting around here for let's go!"

/\

\/

Death the Kid walked with Liz and Patty on either sides of him. As he walked down the corridor to see his father he heard a faint murmuring. "Assassins rule number 1, blen-" "Come down Black Star." Kid yelled up at him. "I think he's spotted us." Tsubaki said with a sweat drop. Black Star grinned and jumped down. "Did you come to see your dad or did you come to see me transcend God?" Black Star asked. Kid carried on walking. "To see my father. If I wanted to see you why would I go to my father's room?" Kid asked broadly. Black Star stumbled but then took back his stride. "Because you knew I, Black Star, was coming to your father!" Black Star exclaimed. "You've gotten better." Kid observed. "Of course. I'm going to transcend God after all." They made it to the end of the pathway of guillotines and spotted Lord Death sitting down sipping tea. Black Star and Kid sat down with their weapons when Death motioned them to so. "Now do have you guys gone on any missions lately?" He asked in his weird voice. "Only the one we did on Monday." Black Star said, referring to the one he'd done three days ago which that girl had beaten him to complete. Kid shook his head. "None since even before Black Star." Death sipped his tea(how does he do that while wearing his comical mask?) and said "Well I have a mission for you two: find out who is destroying all the kishin eggs." Kid and Black Star looked at him pointedly. "And…" They prompted. Death looked at them. "And what?" he asked in confusion. Kid slapped his forehead. "When we find them what do we do? Kill them? Capture them? Ask the politely to not take anymore kishin eggs?" Death held up an enormously large finger. "You ask if they wish to join DWMA of course." Lord Death said easily. Kid's eyes widened slightly but he nodded. "Hai." He and Black Star said. They stood and turned to leave when Death said one more thing. "Tsubaki? Please remain here." Tsubaki was a bit startled but nodded and sat back down. Black Star looked back to see her worried face before he continued walking.

/\

\/

Maka looked up from the book she was reading to see Kid walk back. "So what's happening?" She asked the grim reaper. Kid shrugged. "We've gotta find whose taking all the kishin eggs and depleting our missions. You know I wonder why my father didn't call you because your sixth sense is incredibly strong and it would make it easy for us to find the culprit." Kid reasoned. Maka smiled and shook her head. "Sorry but I can't. Soul has gotten sick and so I've been taking care of him." Maka apologised. Kid nodded. "That's fine. Never mind then. Hope he gets better soon." He said and walked off. Liz and Patty followed.

/\

\/

Black Star sat at the entrance of the guillotine pathway patiently. Tsubaki finally emerged. "Shall we go home Black Star?" She asked. Black Star nodded. "Hai. Let us go home and train some more."

* * *

If you review your penname will be placed on my WALL OF FAME which is located on my profile. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter YAY!

I don't own Soul Eater however i do own Kyoru, Kuro and Shiro.

Read and Review please!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**fallen star**

Kid went on his skateboard down the steel bar of the stairs while Black Star followed on foot. "Do you sense any Kishin eggs Kid?" Tsubaki asked from Black Star's hands. "Yes I have actually there is one up ahead." The reaper replied without turning. Kid stopped and Black Star almost bumped into him. "It's gone." He said in surprise. They carried on to where Kid had last felt the Kishin egg. There was nothing to be seen except for four small characters written in what appeared to be red ink.

**Taoretsu**.

"The fallen one?" Kid read quizzically. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty looked at it curiously. Black Star shook his head. "No it says the fallen star." Kid looked at Black Star who was staring off in the distance. "Can you sense another Kishin egg?" he asked. Kid stared at Black Star before nodding. "Let's go."

/\

\/

They made it to the place where Kid had last felt the Kishin egg.

**Taoretsu**.

Black Star shoved a fist through the signature in annoyance. It didn't come off. "Hey Kid I think I have an idea." Tsubaki said. Kid looked at her in Black Star's hands. "Oh?"

"Since this stuff doesn't come off easily it will be wherever they made a kill right?" She reasoned. Kid nodded. "Yes but what good would that do us?" Tsubaki frowned. "Nothing but it's good to know. But why would they right 'taoretsu' everywhere?" She questioned. "Maybe it's a ghost." Liz said shakily. "Giraffe!" Patty exclaimed. Kid looked at his weapon. "We don't have time for your nonsen-"

"No look it is a giraffe. We're outside of a zoo." Black Star said. Kid apologised to Patty and they all untransformed. Black Star walked into the zoo followed by Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Patty wanted to go see the giraffe so they headed off in the direction she went. "We really should be searching for the culprit." Kid muttered. "Kid, if you want to do that why don't you just sense for a meister? That way, unless they're a witch, you'll find them in no time." Liz replied to his mutterings. Kid paused and then nodded closing his eyes.

They made their way to the giraffe's enclosure. Kid stood up. "I found a meister and two weapons." He said excitedly. Black Star scanned the crowd. His eyes fell on a girl with long silver hair. Her eyes had what looked like streaks of tears that were red as if she were crying blood. On either side of her were two others; a girl with short-ish white hair and a boy with black spiky hair. The girl looked up at his gaze and as their eyes met something passed between them. Black Star blinked in confusion. When he opened her eyes, she'd disappeared along with the two others. Kid sighed and sat back down. "They disappeared." He said depressively.

Black Star stared at the place where he'd seen the girl. They'd had a connection, but what?

/\

\/

Maka squeezed the facecloth and placed it on Soul's hot forehead. "You don't have to do this Maka. You are a weapon yourself after all." He said dizzily. Maka smiled. "But you are much better Soul." She said. "I'm going out for a bit. Stein-sensei, wanted to see me." She murmured. Soul nodded and waved. "See ya." The door closed behind her and Soul slumped. "Ugh I hate being babied more then I hate being sick." He moaned. He looked up as he heard someone in the kitchen. _'It'll just be Blair.' _He thought to himself. But then he remembered that Blair was out at Uncle Bob's with that builder guy. _'Maybe Maka forgot something.' _He thought a little worriedly. He could hear voices on the other side of the door. "Hmm something to eat… tuna? Salmon? Cod? Does a cat live here or something?" "Kuro, don't go through people's stuff like that! It's not nice!" "Says you who is busy looking through the pantry."

"At least close the fridge when you've finished looking. Besides all we need to do really is lie low for a whil- Hey can you hear that?" Soul cursed himself mentally for being sick and coughing. The door opened a crack and Soul saw a black eye peak through. "Hey Kuro, there's a boy in here!"

"Hmm? Who cares? Should we kill him? I know Kyoru says don't eat human souls but seriously, they've gotta taste better then Kishin eggs right?" Soul saw the door open wider and a boy with black hair and white eyes looked at him boredly. "He's sick by the looks. Probably thinks he's delusional." The boy muttered through a mouthful of food. Soul saw the door in the other room open and then close. He blinked and in front of him was a small girl with long silver hair and red eyes. She put a hand on his chest and lay him down, against his weak protests. Her streaked face was the last thing he saw before she placed a hand over his eyelids and closed his eyes.

/\

\/

Maka walked back in to see Soul sleeping soundly. She smiled and looked at the kitchen which was exactly how she left it. Franken Stein had just wanted to warn her of the mysterious people who'd been spotted walking through Death City; a girl with long silver hair and tears that ran from her eyelids to the bottom of her jaw that were coloured a vivid red. She was usually accompanied by a black haired boy and a white haired girl. Maka sighed and opened up the fridge to get some Salmon to cook for dinner. She paused. _'I'm sure we had some salmon before. In fact there isn't any food in the fridge at all!' _She looked over at the pantry. She opened it and it was the same. No food. "Sooooooooooooooouuuuuuuul!? Where's the FOOD!?"

/\

\/

Black Star, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty walked back up the road to DWMA. "Failure." They muttered as Maka opened her mouth. She closed her mouth. "You probably haven't heard. There is a stranger in DWMA that is a meister. She's got silver hair and red eyes." Maka informed them. Everyone but Maka and Black Star chuckled. "Is she related to Soul or something?" They asked sarcastically.

Maka smiled. "I actually asked Stein-sensei that. He said she looks absolutely nothing like Soul besides her hair being the same colour and also having red eyes." They rolled their eyes. So in other words; no. Black Star sat still as he thought. _'She appeared first when Me and Tsubaki were hunting the Kishin egg. When we searched for her, we couldn't find her. When we stopped looking for her, she appeared right there and now she's wondering through Death City? But why do I have the feeling that we met even before that?' _

/\

\/

Kyoru caught the kishin egg and handed it to Kuro. He swallowed and sighed. Kyoru put a finger to her cheek. Then using it as ink she wrote her last name onto the floor.

**Taoretsu**

* * *

**Hoped you liked it:)**

Press the review button down there and get on the WALL OF FAME! (on my profile)

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the depressingly short chapter! I know i took so long too!**

**I don't know why but while i'm writing this story i start to feel depressed for some reason? It's weird.**

**Anyhoo you probably either want to get on reading this story or i bullied you into doing so with colourful words *wink wink* **

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, alerted or/and favourited-ed. **

**Please read and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Soul opened his eyes in shock with one thought on his mind. Maka. Was she alright? Whoever that girl and those two others were they were seriously gonna get beaten to pulp if they had done anything to her while he'd been knocked out unconscious.

He tried to turn his head until he found he couldn't. He tried to speak no words came out. Of course the next thing he did was try and move his limbs to no avail. He sighed silently and gave up. _'Maka I hope you're alright.' _

Maka sat on the sidelines reading while the others played basketball. _'Soul really is taking a long time to get up. I really thought he'd be here already… Maybe he's gone to get some food after eating it all…" _She thought with her forehead slightly creased.

Across the field Black Star was staring at the ball in his hand. _'Just who is she?'_ He wondered.

The ball was suddenly snatched out of his hand by Tsubaki. He shook his head. He had to get her off his mind. Tsubaki scored and looked worriedly back at her meister. He'd never let her get the ball off him before. "Black Star are you okay?" She asked.

Maka looked up from her book over at the named. He did seem a bit _off_. He sighed and then replaced his thoughtful expression with well known 'I-am-the-greatest-person-in-the-world-who-will-transcend-God' face. Or the IATGPITWWWTG. How about we call it the attention seeking face? *Many nods of heads* Good? Okay anyway back to this depressing story…

He grabbed the ball from Tsubaki's hands and aimed towards the hoop. He looked up and gasped despite himself. The girl with her long silver flowing hair sat on the hoop looking at him emotionlessly. Maka surged to her feet. "I feel one meister and two weapons." She gasped.

Black Star caught sight of her hands which lay two duo swords; one black, one white. "We have to find out where its source is." Maka stated quickly.

Tsubaki nodded. Black Star gaped. Could they not see the girl sitting calmly in plain sight on the hoop? "Uh guys she's right…" He turned and pointed at the hoop to see nothing but the net swaying in the wind. "…there." He finished staring dumbfounded at where she was a mere split second ago.

The other two looked at him worriedly as if he was seeing hallucinations. He growled to himself. Great now he looked as if he was crazy. "Forget it. I need some time to… train." He muttered and walked off.

Black Star stared at his hands. When there was a tough opponent, he trained to get stronger. When it was a matter of brains, he studied his best (Though no one but Tsubaki knew, or so he thought). What was he meant to do now? Did she want to fight? He didn't really approve of fighting children, even if she was only a bit younger than him, especially girls. He growled. Who could he go see about this?

He couldn't see death, or he'd look like he was backing out of the job. She was exactly like he had described the strange wanderer. He sighed and the had a light bulb. Soul Eater. He raced off to see his best friend.

Soul Sighed internally. As much as he was bored he didn't mind this peace and quiet. _Might as well enjoy it while I can._

**BANG **

The door went crashing against the wall and creating a huge dent in it. Soul groaned mentally. He was going to have to pay for that, he knew it. Black Star bounced over to the bed like he'd made an amazing discovery. _Not likely. _He thought.

But that wasn't the part he liked about Black Star. It was his stubbornness to never ask for the help of others no matter what. Black Star wanted to shine bright and front centre. "Soul I need your help."

_What do I like about him now? _

Black Star looked impatiently at Soul who was staring back at him in annoyance. Black Star of course couldn't read this annoyance (after all why should he? No one was _ever _annoyed with him, or so he thought) and cocked an eyebrow. "Soul?" Soul of course couldn't move because of whatever that creepy kid had done.

Black Star just shrugged and began "Well you see, I've been seeing this kid everywhere. She's younger than us, has red eyes that are streaked with red, Long wavy silver hair and two swords; one black and the other white." He paused and looked at Soul.

Soul's mind was racing. _It's definitely the same girl. _He panicked on the inside.

He tried to open his mouth and felt dread take over him when he realised he couldn't. _Crap. _

Kyoru sat watching the scene silently. Kuro lay with his head propped up with his elbow while Shiro was dangling her legs above her head. The latter blinked her black eyes and sighed dreamily. Kuro snorted knowing exactly what she was thinking.

She'd been babbling non-stop about the star boy ever since they first caught sight of him. She'd finally stopped talking when Kyoru had lifted a finger to her lips in the signal of silence. Kuro envied her. He couldn't make her shut up if the whole world depended on it.

"Seriously Kyoru why don't you just kill him now?" He asked impatiently.

Shiro glared at him (like he cared) but Kyoru stared absentmindedly at the two elder boys. Kuro sighed in annoyance. He knew the answer. But as much as the prize was worth having for his patience, the time was just damn to hard for someone like him.

Maka walked back in to see a very strange sight. Black Star was slapping him back and forth as if trying to get some sense into him.

"Black Star may I ask what you are doing to Soul?" She asked finally.

Black Star jumped and to Maka's surprise Soul didn't.

"Soul, why was he slapping you?"

No answer.

Maka took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Soul why was he slapping you?" She asked again.

No answer.

She clenched her fists and started to shake.

"Soul Eater why are you not answering me?" And to Maka's disbelief no answer again.

Maka couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't see or hear Black Star trying to reason with her.

"**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR!" **

Soul was in the middle of being slapped by none other than Black Star. _Why the hell is he slapping me?_

"Black Star may I ask what you are doing to Soul?" Maka asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Black Star jumped and if Soul wasn't paralysed he'd probably have too. His insides _did_ jump.

"Soul, why was he slapping you?"

_I have no idea. _He tried to answer.

Of course to no avail. Maka took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down.

_Crap._

"Soul why was he slapping you?" She asked again, a small hint of anger mixed with impatience in her voice.

_Crap, Crap_.

She clenched her fists and started to shake.

"Soul Eater why are you not answering me?"

_Crap, Crap, Crap…_

Maka couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't see or hear Black Star trying to reason with her to Soul's misfortune.

"**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR!" **

_I'm dead._

* * *

**Ugh that chapter came out funny.**

**I have no idea where this story is going besides the basic outlines i get in dreams (yes i'm one of those people) so i'm practically writing on whim. **

**Please give me support and review my story! If you do please later check out my profile (The WALL OF FAME) and i will write you a thanks if you give me some time! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aww sorry for the extremely long wait guys! I've been at school but it is now officially the holidays for the next two weeks so i should get a lot more writing done! Thank you for being patient with me! **_

**Thank you for reviewing/alerting/ and favouriting my stories! **

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

**The New Arrival**

Death sat with his tea in his oversized hands. He brought it up to his lips through his mask and sipped it. He paused, half way through his sip. "Would you care to join me?" He murmured.

The girl sat on the top of his mirror looking at the reaper emotionlessly. He set his cup down and looked at her. "Your name, I suspect, is Taoretsu?" He asked clapping his hands together.

A head popped out from behind her where her swords were and peeked over her shoulder. "And I am Shiro!" she squealed.

A boy walked around from behind her and hit the white haired girl, making her topple off the mirror. "Don't go chartering information with the enemy you baka." He muttered lounging against the side of the mirror.

Death tilted his head to the side. "I am your enemy?"

The boy snorted. "We've got people trying to track our every move; not that they succeed. Plus you're probably angry that we're taking all your kills, making your school go bankrupt in missions." He smirked and looked up at the academy master.

"That sounds pretty much like someone getting in your way and when I'm in that situation that someone is my enemy."

Death picked up his tea and sipped it. "That may be true but as the saying goes 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' I account you as a friend and welcome you to the DWMA if you ever wish it."

He looked up at the silver haired girl who was staring emotionlessly at him. Then she was gone. He sighed and looked over at the doorway of guillotines to see Maka's father. "You should go see your daughter before she decides to kill her weapon." He said nodding to the mirror.

The death scythe raised an eyebrow. "Why isn't he moving?" He asked quizzically. Death chuckled. "If he could tell you, he probably would've."

* * *

Soul's eyes were wide and full of acceptance but fear lurked beneath them. He accepted the fact that he will be subjected to Maka's wrath and that scared him.

_No one _who survived her wrath was ever the same again. _I mean look at her dad. _He paused in his thinking and gasped mentally. _He was going to end up like that. _Seeing Maka's storm was about to start he closed his eyes and braced himself.

**BANG**

Soul groaned internally. Great. He'd have to pay for that too. He opened his eyes cautiously and saw Spirit talking to his daughter, explaining the situation where he couldn't move. When she asked what caused this he shrugged and said that was one of the reasons he was here to find out.

Maka walked cautiously over to Soul. "Oops sorry Soul. I almost unleashed my wrath at you." She apologised. Soul just stared at her and looked over at Black Star. The blue headed boy gazed over at the window where Soul could just see the blowing of silver strands. His chest tightened. It was _her_.

* * *

Maka watched as he looked over at the window and saw a girl with silver hair shrouding her face as it blew in the wind. She glanced over at Black Star whose face hardened in concentration before he jumped out into the night.

* * *

Black Star glanced back before jumping into the night after the mysterious girl. It was her who did this to Soul he knew it. He didn't know why but that girl struck him as the type of person that 'don't judge a book by its cover' was made for. Black Star leaped after her and flew past her when she suddenly stopped.

He leaped around and stood with his fists held in front of him like a boxer. The girl stared at him curiously before he lunged at her. He gasped as his hand slid right through her. She closed her eyes and the rest of her blew slowly away like dust in the wind. Black Star stared at where she once stood and dropped to his knees. Just _what _was he up against?

* * *

Tsubaki paced back and forth where she and Black Star lived. The assassin still hadn't returned since the basketball game. She looked up as Black Star walked through the door and slumped onto the couch.

"Black Star? Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked cautiously.

Black Star looked at her and then smiled. "I'm fine Tsubaki, I'm going to bed. Oyasumi nasai." He left.

Tsubaki sat opening and closing her mouth in disbelief. Those weren't Black Star's normal IATGPITWWWTG eyes (the attention seeking ones). No they were the eyes of a man who has fought his all for all his life and has nothing to show for it. Those were the eyes of someone who _gave up_.

* * *

Black Star rolled over and looked at the ceiling. What was he meant to do now? If he trained harder, it wouldn't help him. There was only one thing that could explain why his special attack that sent shocks to the soul didn't work. She had no soul.

_But that's impossible right? You have to have a soul to live. _He sat upright. That was it. You have to have a soul to live. He remembered the feeling of emptiness as he had felt his hand go through her. But what did a dead person want with him?

* * *

Soul tried to blink as the light shone in his eyes but two finger held his lids firmly in place. He sighed mentally in relief as the light turned off. "Well it seems that he is absolutely fine besides the fact he cant move anything besides his eyes, being able to swallow and of course his eye lids." The nurse stated the obvious.

Maka looked down at him and grinned. "So now it's reversed ne? You're the one on the bed and I'm the one who will be shoving the spoon in your mouth. Just kidding." She leaned close to him so that he could see her smiling face.

"I'll be very gentle. We wouldn't want you choking now would we?" The nurse handed her the formula.

"Here feed him this. Since he cant chew he'll have to eat this until we can finger out how to free him from his current state." Soul's eyes widened as he saw what she gave Maka.

_Baby formula. God no. _She thanked the nurse and she left. Maka turned and sat on the bed sticking the spoon in and bringing a mouth fill of the glob to his face. "Open wide." She said happily and using one hand forced his taut mouth to open.

Shoving the food inside gently she waited patiently for him to swallow. Soul glared at her all the while before swallowing the disgusting stuff. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Black Star looked up as Tsubaki entered the room. She closed the door behind her. "Black Star please tell me, what happened?" Black Star rolled over and looked at her in the face.

"I cant do it." Tsubaki looked at him.

"What?" She said in bewilderment.

"I. Cant. Do. It."

Tsubaki stared at him unbelieving. "Is this about that girl that death told us to look for? We can find any living girl with Maka's help."

Black Star smiled grimly. "True. But who said the girl was living?"

His words echoed through her head. She sat on the bed next to him in shock. "She's not alive? But that's impossible. How could you not be alive!?" She whispered in denial.

Black Star looked at her. "Isn't Death not alive? No one can see his soul. I couldn't see hers or even feel hers." Tsubaki laughed.

"But your sixth sense isn't the best Black Star." He shook his head.

"No she doesn't have a soul. I'm sure of it. When I punched her it went right through her and she disappeared. But it didn't feel like she was dying. More like she was floating away..." To his surprise Tsubaki looked excited.

"She must be a witch! We should get her soul."

Black Star blinked and then yelled "Were you not even LISTENING!? She does NOT have a soul!" He stormed out and went up to the roof leaving a dazed Tsubaki behind him.

* * *

"_Dum da-dum dum da-dum dum dum dum dum. Lah la-lah lah la-lah lah lah lah lah. Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum lah la-lah lah la-lah laaahhhh."_

Soul wished he could shut up the stupid nurse as she went around her daily activities. She'd been humming the same tune for over three hours now by his own counting. The clock on the wall's second finger went forward one and then back one, forever stuck at the time of 11:35 and 34seconds or 11:35 and 33seconds.

Oh how he wished he'd not have done when he had. None of this would've ever happened if he'd just pretended to still be sleeping then maybe he would've been left alone by the food robbers. But life was cruel. He needed to 'build a bridge and get over it'.

* * *

**Sorry if Black Star was a little bit OOC(Out Of Character) but seriously no one has ever seen him depressed so it was a bit hard to make him so. I know a depressingly short chapter for all the wait but i just don't know if i should keep writing this anymore. please review and tell me if i should continue cos i seriously don't know if i should or not.**

**Remember that anyone who reviews will be placed on the WALL OF FAME.**

**~Kimichan13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Very short chapter but this is the climax of the story so enjoy! Soo sorry for being evil!**

**Me no own!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Black Star sat furious on the roof. He was not furious at Tsubaki, he was furious at himself. _Why am I giving up? Just who is that girl? _He looked up as he heard two people squabbling behind him. A boy with jet black hair was arguing loudly with a girl with snowy white hair. Behind them the silver haired girl sat on the chimney, her wind blowing gently in the wind and her eyes staring at him curiously. "Who are you?" He asked quietly. He had no will to fight now. It was not the silver that answered but the black. "She's our meister Kyoru Taoretsu. We are her weapons, Kuro and Shiro. Not that I should be bothered telling you anyway. We came to take your soul."

Black Star blinked. "Why are you coming to take my soul? Why not another meisters?" He asked in confusion.

He got a surprise when the silver, Kyoru, spoke for the first time. He became lost in the indescribable beauty of her voice.

"Long ago, at the very beginning of meisters and weapons, The Star Clan came into existence. The Star Clan's job was to protect the other people in the world from kishin eggs that tried to claim their souls. The Star Clan, who was at the time run by two siblings, a sister and brother, began to get poor from the time they spent off their work to dispel kishin eggs. The brother ordered they would be paid for their services in destroying eggs to make up for it. However the sister argued saying that by doing so they would be consumed by greed in future. The brother did not listen however and the Star Clan became mercenaries for depleting kishin eggs. The sister watched at his side, helpless to stop the carnage that took place next. With more people being consumed by hatred for the Star Clan, more kishin eggs spawned, stronger ones. To get stronger the Star Clan which was weakening quickly searched for a power and found it. Human souls. By even consuming one, both meister and weapon became more powerful by a hundred fold and easily defeated the new kishins. The sister's prediction had come true. She confronted her brother and ordered him to end the madness before the clan would disappear beneath the surface of darkness as what she'd seen through her own two eyes. He stabbed her in the eyes. Blood seeped out endlessly and her irises turned red. The blood drained her from all of her body through her eyes. However she would not give up and even though she was dying she forced herself to her feet and yelled at her brother, 'Brother! Evil hath befallen thee. I shall not leave this world before I have seen this evil be righted.' And then she disappeared like the wind. When the Star Clan did not listen to her, the darkness over came them and they fell. The world would've become over run by kishin eggs if not for the fallen star who kept the world under her watchful eye, waiting for the Star Clan to give birth to a soul not corrupted by evil. Hope was lost when the Star Clan was destroyed by the DWMA. So the spirit began to continue to wander. However the fallen star felt a strength on that day, and her body began to solidify, her need to eat arose. That was when she knew, the soul of the Star Clan had been born. When she found the soul she would then take it as sacrifice for the world and in doing so rid the world of all kishin eggs forever." The girl finished. She held out two hands and the black haired boy and white haired girl transformed into duo swords. She held them in front of her. "Prepare to die." She said and gracefully leaped at him.

Maka sighed and sat down next to Soul patting Blaire on her lap. "I know you can here me Soul because your eyes say it all. I hope that you will get out of this soon so we can complete the mission." Soul looked at her sad face. _Maka… _She pulled out a small container for of glob. Soul's eyes glared at the container. _Baby food. Not cool. _

Black Star jumped out of the way and began to take in what she'd said. _That sister felt awfully familiar. What had she called her? The fallen star. Fallen star… Taoretsu. That was what was written on the ground when me and Kid went on the mission! And her weapon kiiro or whatever said that her name was Kyoru __**Taoretsu**__! So does that mean she's… _"Are you the sister?" He asked her as she swiped him with the black blade. It made a chuckling sound. "It seriously took you that long to figure it out? Wow a snail would be faster than you." Black Star kept dodging. He may not have the will to fight but he wasn't going to give up his life _that_ fast. "Yeah well, my fighting skills are much better than my brains!" He yelled. The white blade sighed dreamily. "Hear hear." It said in a dazed voice. "Oh shut up you." The black blade muttered. The girl with the two weapons said nothing, lasping back into her silence once again. Her red eyes that had red stains running down them made him shudder. That was where her brother had stabbed her. She came at him, keeping him on his guard at all time. Finally she managed to pin him to the ground and his eyes widened as she held the White sword above her head. "Thank you for your sacrifice pure soul of the Star Clan." She said and Black Star watched hoplessly as the blade came down.

* * *

**Because I am evil I am not going to post the chapter until I've got 14+ reveiws on this story! MWA HAHAHA I feel so mean but my evil twin made me do it. *glares at evil twin who sticks tongue out*. Anyway really sorry I left it on a cliff hanger but but but I hope you still enjoyed it! If you wanna see the next chapter, review! Ah I'm so evil…**

**Don't kill me BSL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers! Sorry for the long wait and my evil twin... Please review this but it's okay if you don't want to. **

**Hey could you please please do something for me to those out there and that is to give me some support for my exams I have tomorrow! I am seriously half-freaking out and half distracted by anything else that is not exams. So sad... tomorrow's Halloween and I have two exams.**

* * *

_Black Star jumped out of the way and began to take in what she'd said. That sister felt awfully familiar. What had she called her? The fallen star. Fallen star… Taoretsu. That was what was written on the ground when me and Kid went on the mission! And her weapon kiiro or whatever said that her name was Kyoru **Taoretsu**! So does that mean she's… "Are you the sister?" He asked her as she swiped him with the black blade. It made a chuckling sound. "It seriously took you that long to figure it out? Wow a snail would be faster than you." Black Star kept dodging. He may not have the will to fight but he wasn't going to give up his life that fast. "Yeah well, my fighting skills are much better than my brains!" He yelled. The white blade sighed dreamily. "Hear hear." It said in a dazed voice. "Oh shut up you." The black blade muttered. The girl with the two weapons said nothing, lasping back into her silence once again. Her red eyes that had red stains running down them made him shudder. That was where her brother had stabbed her. She came at him, keeping him on his guard at all time. Finally she managed to pin him to the ground and his eyes widened as she held the White sword above her head. "Thank you for your sacrifice pure soul of the Star Clan." She said and Black Star watched hoplessly as the blade came down. _

"No!" Came a cry and a flying ninja star flew right at the spirit. It went right through her but the boy, took the time while she was un-solid to escape her grasp. She frowned as the boy caught the weapon and it transformed into a sword. And they clashed. They clashed countless times and Kyoru began to get bored. "Do you not want to save the world?" She asked lazily. The boy smirked and nodded. "I'm going to save the world," he started and then he slashed it down her front instead of blocking her own attack and cut through her while she was solid. He got a cut down his face. Kyoru's eyes widened, "but my own way. I can't transcend God if I'm dead now can I?" Kyoru fell to her knees. "All I wanted was to make the world a good place." She muttered. She looked up when she saw a hand being held down to her. She looked at it and smiled for the first time in over a hundred years. "That doesn't mean you still can't. Join with me and we'll do it together." The boy said. Kyoru raised an eyebrow. He was a curious boy. She got to her feet shakily and walked right up to him and put a hand on his chest over his heart. "I have realised now that you are indeed the one to clear the world of darkness, I can now move on peacefully." She murmured and then picked up Kuro and Shiro. "Please allow my weapons to merge with yours to give you extra power to complete the task ahead of you." She murmured. Then closing her eyes she allowed Kuro and Shiro to flow into his own weapon. The feeling of them left her completely. Smiling she let herself fade into nothing.

Black Star looked at where the girl had once stood and sighed before dropping down to his knees. Then doing something he'd never done before, he prayed. "God, I am so gonna transcend you so bad one day and become a god myself but until then, take care of the fallen star and help me complete her dying wish. Amen." Getting to his feet he looked at Tsubaki who was looking at him curiously. "Let's go hunt some kishin eggs Tsubaki."

Soul felt a snap on the bonds holding him and gasped. Maka, who had fallen asleep at his side again, jolted awake. "Wha-? Soul? Soul! You can move!" She cried and jumped into his arms. She danced around happily as he was free to move once again. Then he glanced at the wall and stopped. Walking over to the wall he took down the clock and went to the desk. Finding a battery he placed it in. The clock ticked to 11:35 and 35 seconds. "It's time for the clock to move forward and not be frozen anymore." He said in his usual voice and smirked at Maka rolled her eyes.

The kishin egg let out an evil laugh. "None of your attacks have worked! Face it. You're gonna die." It scraped its claws across the ground and smirked evilly. Black Star who was panting heavily smirked at this and stood up straight and confident. "Time to transcend God. Tsubaki." He called to her she glanced at him from her own battle. "Yes?" He smiled and got his ITGPINTWWWTG (attention seeking) look in his eyes and said, "Taoretsu mode."

Death watched this while sipping his tea. At his side a small silver haired girl appeared. "Grim you will look after the boy won't you?" She asked in her melodious voice. Death paused mid sip and turned to face her. "You want me to look after Black Star? I have a feeling that it's going to be the other way round not too long from now." The girl smiled and floated over to the cloaked figure and removed his mask. "Take care of my great grandson won't you?" Grim smiled and nodded his head, his eyes sparkling merrily. "I will Kyoru. I must say though, all those years and you haven't aged but instead got younger. It looks like you finally found enlightment." Kyoru shook her head. "You've never made any sense Grim. Farewell." He waved goodbye and then removed his cloak. Wearing nothing but casual clothes he walked out into the streets of death city.

**Finished! I don't know about you guys but this story didn't seem to finish how I wanted it to. Oh well. Death wondering round the city. No one would recognise him would they? Please review and tell me how much you liked it or not!**


End file.
